This invention relates generally to article handling devices and particularly to an article extracting apparatus for removal of an article from an article forming machine such as a die casting or molding machine.
In industrial die cast and molding machines, it is typical to use a machine to extract the formed articles from the article forming machine. The extracting process is synchronized with the operation of the forming machine to extend a gripping means between the spaced platens of the forming machine. The gripping means grasps the article and then is retracted from between the platens. Usually the article is then moved to a release position outside the forming machine for releasing the article into a conveyor belt or into a receptacle or quenching bath. Additional operations may also be provided to such apparatus which are actually industrial robots that may be programmed to automatically perform a series of complex operations.
Such additional operations may include spraying the mold cavities with air or a lubricant, detection of a missing part or the whole article, or other complex quality control functions.
Employing such extracting apparatus rather than manual effort is advantageous both in the cost and safety of the process. However, in spite of the many prior art extracting apparatus, most present significant disadvantages.
These prior machines are often too bulky and therefore require more space than is desirable or are very costly in order to have the capability to make the required movements necessary to perform the extraction task.
None of these prior machines provide an apparatus which is mounted to the forming machine in a manner in which it may be conveniently moved out of the way when the process is stopped for manual inspection, maintenance or repair of the plates or die of the forming machine.